cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
BLEU-NADC War
Abstract On January 26, the alliances of the Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity bloc jointly declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition for alleged actions against the New Polar Order and allies. The war lasted 11 days, during which outnumbered NADC took heavy damage. Peace was accepted on February 6, officially ending the war. NADC denied responsibility for the spy attacks cited in the casus belli; responsibility for these actions were later claimed by a variety of third parties. Alternate war names BLEU-NADC War or simply NADC War and Polar War III are used most frequently as names for the war. Occasionally references are made to Blue Civil War, and Blue Debacle. For the blitz, Echelon's forces used Operation Blue Lightning, FCO's used Operation Firestorm, NpO's used Operation Cold BLEU Steel, and OcUK's used The Big Payback. Casus belli In BLEU's declaration of war, NpO Emperor Assington cited the following infractions:BLEU DoW #A NADC member aided an enemy of Polaris, contributing to said enemy’s war effort against Polaris. Whilst reasonable reparations were negotiated, the NADC failed to pay these within the generous time of ten days. #Another NADC nation launched spy attacks upon our close allies and destroyed nuclear equipment. #Finally, the New Polar Order has suffered 30+ coordinated espionage attacks, destroying a large portion of our nuclear stockpile. This was later to be determined as the actions of the NADC.'' NADC response On January 29, NADC leader EmperorCharlesVI officially responded to the war.EmperorCharlesVI's official NADC response His statement included the following claims/requests: *Despite claims by NADC members Otto V Bismarck and Cobalt, EmperorCharlesVI was still in power. *NADC was not responsible for the spying attacks cited by BLEU in its declaration of war. *NADC's failure to provide reparations per BLEU's first cited infraction was the result of inactivity by a banker, and as soon as NADC became aware that reparations had not been paid as planned, an increased amount was delivered. *NADC officially requested negotiations begin towards a peaceful resolution to the war. Other responses *Both FAN and the independent nation of farung claimed responsibility for the spy attacks cited in BLEU's declaration of war.FAN and farung claim responsibility for spying. *The Dominion announced that they would not participate in the war, but would protect NpO from aggression by third parties.Dominion statement *Greenland Republic declared neutrality, urged the warring parties to seek diplomatic solutions, and offered to mediate peace negotiations. BLEU politely turned down the mediation offer.Greenland Republic statement *Some in the cyberverse have criticized BLEU's actions as an imperialist attack on Blue team independence. Though such speculation is potentially rampant, no alliance has taken the risk of NpO reprisal that would likely follow a public condemnation of the war. War timeline *'Jan 25:' Norden Verein and Viridian Entente call for resignation of NADC Secretary General EmperorCharlesVI;NoV statement, VE statement Otto V Bismark attempts a "coup" but fails after Azure seizes temporary control NADC "coup" *'Jan 26:' BLEU declares war on NADC; over 200 NADC anarchies are recorded after the initial blitz;200+ blitz anarchies The Black Defense Council cancels it's protectorate agreement with NADC;BDC cancels protectorate LoSS cancels its treaty of amity with NADC;LoSS cancels ToA USB announces it will provide aid to BLEU USB statement re: aid and later announces full support for MCXA.;USB Declaration of Support for MCXA MCXA releases an announcement and terms regarding NADC's senator belgi who sanctioned five of their nations;MCXA announcement regarding belgi's sanctioning of five of their nations TAE announces it will join the war in support of MCXA.TAE Declaration of Support for MCXA By that evening, the number of NADC nations anarchied had risen to 332, meaning over half of NADC's 658 members sat in anarchy. *'Jan 27:' Atlantis announces the cancellation of its Amity and Cooperation Treaty with NADC.;Atlantis cancels Amity and Cooperation Treaty w/ NADC NADC announces acceptance of terms from MCXA regarding the sanctioning of five of their nations by NADC's senator;NADC announcement in reply to MCXA Greenland Republic declares neutrality and offers to mediate diplomatic talks; NADC drops to around 7,011,786UE's Alliance NS Chart and 646 members.UE's Alliance Membership Chart *'Jan 28:' The New Polar Order releases a statement claiming that the NADC's leadership has betrayed them.;"NADC - Your leaders have abandoned you" by AlmightyGrub of the NpO NADC drops to 6,835,526 NS and 620 members. *'Jan 29:' farung claims responsibility for the spy attacks; Shortly after the Federation of Armed Nations claims responsibility for the attacks; NADC releases a statement of clarification regarding the on-going war.; NADC drops to 6,036,640 NS and 613 members. *'Jan 30:' BLEU offers surrender terms for individual NADC nations.;BLEU offers terms to individual nations Over 400 NADC nations are now in anarchy.;Cyber Nations search "North Atlantic Defense Anarchy" NADC drops to 5,516,181 NS and 605 members. *'Jan 31:' NADC drops to 4,786,228 NS and 560 members. *'Feb 01:' NADC drops to 4,241,507 NS and 538 members.; It is announced that peace talks will take place on the evening of February 2 between the alliances of BLEU and the NADC Secgen, ECVI ; NADC drops to 4,241,507 NS and 538 members. *'Feb 02:' NADC drops to 3,770,307 NS and 515 members. *'Feb 03:' NADC drops to 3,434,303 NS and 502 members. *'Feb 04:' NADC drops to 3,247,393 NS and 495 members.; *'Feb 05:' NADC drops to 3,144,520 NS and 490 members.; *'Feb 06:' It is announced on the NADC forums that peace has been declared. A full public statement on the CN forums by BLEU followed;Peace Terms NADC drops to 4,786,228 NS and 479 members. Post-war timeline *'Feb 07:' NADC drops to 4,786,228 NS and 468 members.; *'Feb 08:' NADC releases a post-war statement.;NADC post-war statement NADC drops to 2,992,310 NS and rises to 473 members.; *'Feb 09:' NADC drops to 2,778,214 NS and stays at 473 members.; *'Feb 10:' NADC drops to 2,613,708 NS and drops to 470 members.; *'Feb 11:' NADC drops to 2,440,876 NS and 461 members.; *'Feb 12:' NADC drops to 2,387,390 NS and 457 members.; *'Feb 13:' NADC drops to 2,321,243 NS and 453 members.; *'Feb 14:' NADC drops to 2,260,438 NS and 445 members.; *'Feb 15:' NADC drops to 2,158,851 NS and 443 members.; *'Feb 16:' NADC drops to 2,041,484 NS and 421 members.; *'Feb 17:' NpO begins enforcing surrender terms and attacks around 50 NADC violaters.;NpO starts enforcing surrender terms NADC announces stance on BLEU attacking nations not following peace terms.NADC Response about peace term violations NADC drops to 2,008,675 NS and 415 members.; *'Feb 18:' NADC announces new government.;NADC announces new government NADC drops to 1,835,276 NS and 396 members.; *'Feb 19:' NADC drops to 1,764,181 NS and 379 members.; *'Feb 20:' NADC drops to 1,712,252 NS and 362 members.; *'Feb 24:' NADC drops to 1,676,778 NS and 344 members.; *'April 18:' Approximately 90 nations found in violation of the surrender terms. They are sentenced to a one time ZI, as well as Emperor Charles IV for his allowing of the violators.NADC surrender terms are sentenced to ZI and booted from the alliance including EmperorCharlesVI *'April 22:' EmperorCharlesIV announces his abdication as Head of State of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition.EmperorCharlesIV abdication from office War's end Terms for NADC peace On February 6, 2008 NpO Emperor Assington announced peace terms for NADC as follows:http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13917&st=0 *Decommission soldier levels to below 30% *Decommission all tanks, aircraft, nuclear weapons, cruise missiles *Destroy Hidden Nuclear Silo and Pentagon wonders *Destroy missile defense, satellites, barracks and guerrilla camps *In the case of unlawful aggression toward NADC nations, rebuilding military levels is allowed, for the duration of each conflict, for each nation involved. Any foreign attacks against the NADC will be met by a BLEU military response. *300 million in reparations to BLEU, payment to be received no later than 2 months from the time a list is drawn up and handed over to NADC government *Decommission of all intelligence agencies. Once the entire AA is in compliance, intelligence agencies will again be allowed *Additionally, NADC forfeits the right to field a senator unless BLEU states otherwise. Any member of NADC gaining more than 30 votes on the blue senate will be approached, and if a pattern develops, will be attacked and expelled from NADC. BLEU will perform any legitimate sanctions on behalf of NADC if requested. *NADC also agrees to issue a public apology regarding the actions of their former government member, Otto V Bismarck and his associates. *No Nation that surrendered to BLEU forces will be allowed to rejoin the NADC for the period of terms. Additionally: *All those that surrendered to BLEU are now officially released and free to join any alliance they wish, save for the NADC until the three month period has expired. *Those that decided to nuke BLEU nations shall have much more trouble acquiring peace. That is, they won't get it. The terms were signed by NADC and all the members of BLEU. Results of the war *BLEU gains total control of the Blue team senate *NADC loses 2/3 of its total NS to destruction, terms of peace, and deserting nations, and coupled with the similar destruction of the GPA and the disbandment of Atlantis, the NADC loses its sanction on March 31 References Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Echelon Category:BLEU